


I Think About You

by byungpeaches



Series: Walking In The Winter [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Jinhyuk cuma ingin Seungwoo sadar akan kebodohannya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Choi Byungchan/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Walking In The Winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798612
Kudos: 4





	I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> #SeungchanBahagia2020 January prompt:
> 
> "More beautifully than it is now, I want to see you again."
> 
> Prequel dari 'Walking In The Winter'.

_“Jinhyuk, Byungchan masuk kerja?”_

Pemuda jangkung yang dipanggil Jinhyuk itu langsung melirik Byungchan yang mempunyai meja kerja persis di depannya, yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah memelas sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Sebelumnya, Jinhyuk sempat memberi isyarat bahwa yang saat ini meneleponnya adalah Seungwoo– _pacar_ atau kini sudah ganti status menjadi _mantan pacar_ Byungchan, ia juga tidak tahu. Jinhyuk sudah sering berada di posisi ini, jadi penghubung ketika dua orang yang sialnya ia kenal dekat ini sedang ada masalah yang sebenarnya Jinhyuk juga belum tau masalahnya apa.

“Pagi ini gue belum liat Byungchan sih, Bang.” Bohong Jinhyuk, _cari aman_ pikirnya.

_“Gue tau lo lagi sama Byungchan.”_

Di dalam hati Jinhyuk terus menenangkan diri _‘Jinhyuk sabar, orang sabar itu ganteng, kalo ganteng wanginya jadi berlipat ganda’_. Rasanya ingin sekali memberikan ponselnya pada yang sedang dibicarakan, _kalau tega sih_. Masalahnya, Jinhyuk yang hatinya lemah ini tidak tega melihat Byungchan yang matanya sembab dan tiba-tiba jadi pendiam pagi ini. Kalau berdasarkan situasi saat ini, Jinhyuk langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hal tersebut pasti ada hubungannya dengan Seungwoo.

“Oke, nanti gue hubungin lagi ya, Bang.”

Terdengar suara pemuda di seberang sana menghela nafasnya dengan berat. _“Lagi nggak baik-baik aja ya dia? Tolong ajak sarapan dulu ya Hyuk, pasti anaknya belum makan dari semalem. Nanti biar gue aja yang hubungin lo lagi.”_

Jinhyuk mengakhiri panggilan dari Seungwoo, kemudian memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celananya. Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan menuju meja kerja Byungchan, langsung mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang saat ini malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangan tangan.

“Jinhyuk tangannya ih!”

Byungchan melepaskan lipatan tangannya, kini ia memegang pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk yang tidak juga berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun Byungchan lengah, kini gantian pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang Jinhyuk sehingga mau tidak mau ia jadi menunjukkan wajahnya pada Jinhyuk.

Byungchan memejamkan matanya sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangan –yang tidak sedang dipegang Jinhyuk. “Jangan liat muka gue..”

Di luar dugaan, pemuda di depannya malah menangis –Jinhyuk bisa dengar suara isakannya meskipun kecil sekali. Beruntungnya saat ini di ruangan hanya ada dirinya dan Byungchan saja. Jinhyuk menggeser sedikit kursi yang berada tidak jauh darinya, lalu menduduki kursi tersebut.

“Ada apa lagi sih lo sama Bang Seungwoo?”

Jinhyuk masih memegangi sebelah tangan Byungchan, mengelusnya pelan. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menurunkan tangan Byungchan yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. “Astaga, tuh kan jelek banget muka lo.”

“Kurang ajar.”

Byungchan masih menyempati diri untuk tertawa disela tangisannya, membuat Jinhyuk sedikit lega mendengarnya. Jinhyuk mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang ada di atas meja Byungchan, lalu ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata dan sedikit _ingus_ pemuda itu. Byungchan hanya diam saja dengan segala perilaku sahabatnya, kapan lagi Jinhyuk yang biasanya kelewat usil itu berlaku manis seperti ini.

“Gue putus sama dia.”

Jinhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Tisu yang ia pegang langsung dibuangnya ke tempat sampah kecil yang ada di atas meja. “Terus masalahnya kelar?”

Byungchan hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

“Nggak bisa jawab kan? Lo masih emosi Byungchan.. mending sekarang lo sarapan dulu deh. Gue tau lo belum makan dari semalem.”

Jinhyuk bangun lalu menarik lengan Byungchan, namun sang empu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

“Gue ketawain kalo lo sampe sakit.”

Setelah sedikit _dikompori_ akhirnya Byungchan bangun dari duduknya. “Cerewet banget.”

“Padahal niatnya gue mau traktir.”

“ _Sorry_ , hehe. Tapi tetep jadi traktir kan?”

Jinhyuk menatap wajah sahabatnya yang kini sudah terlihat agak cerah. Bersyukur, setidaknya suasana hati Byungchan sudah jadi lebih baik. Lihat saja, cekungan di pipi Byungchan jadi nampak seiring garis bibir pemuda itu kian melebar.

Jinhyuk berjalan lebih dahulu, membiarkan Byungchan mengekor di belakangnya. Diam-diam Jinhyuk tersenyum kecil, lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. Bahkan jantungnya belum juga terbiasa menghadapi _hal kecil_ seperti itu.

“Iya gue traktir, seneng nggak lo?”

*

Baru sekitar sepuluh menit sejak Jinhyuk menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ketika ia mendengar suara dari interkom. Pemuda itu segera menghabiskan air mineral yang sedang ia minum, kemudian meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut di atas meja. Jinhyuk langsung membukakan pintu setelah melihat siapa orang yang datang ke tempatnya.

“Masuk aja, bang.”

Orang tersebut masuk mengikuti Jinhyuk yang ada di depannya. Langsung duduk di sofa ruangan yang biasa mereka pakai untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola atau main _game_. Jinhyuk mengambil satu kaleng soda, sebotol air mineral dan beberapa _snack_ dari lemari pendingin, sebelum kembali ke ruangan tersebut dan meletakkan apa yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Jinhyuk bisa lihat bahwa pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu pasti belum pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Pakaian yang dipakai pemuda itu bukanlah pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan saat waktu luang, apalagi kalau melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak begitu kelelahan.

“Byungchan gimana, Hyuk?” Tanya pemuda itu –Seungwoo, langsung ke intinya.

Sebenarnya Jinhyuk sudah bisa menduga apa maksud kunjungan Seungwoo ke apartemennya malam ini. _Sudah terlalu sering_. Kadang Jinhyuk bingung sendiri kenapa ia mau saja terus-terusan jadi pihak yang direpotkan. Namun label _‘sahabat terdekat Byungchan’_ sudah terlalu melekat padanya. Semuanya akan lebih mudah kalau Seungwoo adalah pemuda brengsek, jadi Jinhyuk bisa langsung mengusir Seungwoo dari apartemennya saat ini juga.

Namun sayangnya bukan. _Jinhyuk terlalu mengenal Seungwoo._

“Ya nggak bisa dibilang baik juga sih bang. Cuma tadi udah gue paksa sarapan, makan siang juga.”

_‘Dua-duanya gue yang traktir pula’_

Jinhyuk sebenarnya ingin menambahkan, namun ia urungkan karena takut merusak suasana.

“Syukur deh.. gue khawatir banget asam lambungnya kumat, suka _skip_ makan anaknya kalo lagi bete. _Thanks_ Hyuk.”

Jinhyuk mengangguk, lalu mengambil air mineral dari atas meja untuk diberikan pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Seungwoo tersenyum sebelum kembali mengucapkan _‘makasih’_ dan mengambil minuman tersebut.

“Jadi?”

Seungwoo terkekeh, sebelum meletakkan botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah di genggamannya ke atas meja. “Tau aja lo gue mau minta tolong.”

Jinhyuk balas tertawa. “Sok kayak baru pertama kali aja.”

“Besok malem, jam tujuh, bisa bawa Byungchan ke _cafe_ biasa nggak Hyuk? Gue mau minta maaf ke Byungchan.” Pinta Seungwoo dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya sudah sangat putus asa.

“Bisa kok. Pas banget kerjaan di kantor udah kelar tadi.”

Seungwoo tersenyum sekilas, kelihatannya lega sekali. “Makasih lagi nih gue. Jadi nggak sabar pengen cepet-cepet besok. Gue nggak bisa hubungin Byungchan dari tadi.”

Jinhyuk merasa jadi orang bodoh disini. Kenapa sih ia tidak bisa jadi egois saja, sekali-sekali menolak permintaan Seungwoo. Bukan hal sulit sebenarnya. Kenapa juga tidak ia coba jadikan momen seperti ini biar jadi peluang untuk jadi _pengganti_ Seungwoo? Lagi-lagi Jinhyuk lebih memilih mengubur egonya dalam-dalam. Membayangkan jika dirinya ada di posisi Seungwoo saat ini terasa semenakutkan itu. Jadi Jinhyuk selalu menghibur diri dengan alasan seperti _‘yang penting lo bisa terus ada di deket Byungchan’_ atau _‘udah bisa liat senyumnya setiap hari harusnya bersyukur’_.

“Kali ini kenapa lagi sih lo sama Byungchan?”

Tapi sebaik-baiknya Jinhyuk, terlebih ada sangkut pautnya dengan Byungchan, _dia juga bisa marah._

“Bodoh banget sih ini.” Seungwoo menghela nafas dengan berat. “Gue ketiduran, padahal ada janji _dinner_ sama Byungchan kemaren.”

Suasana hati Jinhyuk langsung berubah secara drastis. Karena ia benar-benar ingat bagaimana Byungchan tersenyum lebar di sepanjang jalan saat ia antar pulang kemarin sore. Sahabatnya itu hanya menjawab _‘ada janji’_ ketika ia tanya apa penyebabnya.

“Jam berapa? dimana?” Jinhyuk sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekesalannya, mungkin saat ini Seungwoo sadar dengan perubahan intonasi bicaranya.

“Jam tujuh.. di restoran Prancis kesukaan dia.”

Bahkan senyum _‘menyesal’_ Seungwoo terlihat sangat menjengkelkan dimatanya.

“Itu restoran tutup jam sebelas, menurut lo Byungchan bakal nunggu sampe jam berapa?”

Seungwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan yang Jinhyuk berikan. “Gue baru sampe apartemen jam enam.”

“Byungchan nggak mungkin bikin janji kalau tau lo ada jadwal sampe sore.”

“Oke, kemaren gue gantiin senior jaga.”

“ _Please_ , nggak usah terlalu baik jadi orang, yang ada lo malah dimanfaatin. Lagian, lo nolak sekali juga nggak bakal ilang status dokter lo.”

“Gue nggak ngira bakal sesibuk itu kemaren—“

“Bang, Byungchan sendirian nungguin lo sampe tengah malem.” Jinhyuk sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya lebih dari ini. “Gue.. bahkan nggak bisa liat Byungchan di prioritas lo, _sama sekali._ ”

Dari ekspresi Seungwoo, Jinhyuk tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal ini. Dirinya marah bukan tanpa alasan, ia yakin Seungwoo juga mengerti akan hal itu. Jinhyuk juga tahu kalau Seungwoo merasa sebersalah itu. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya perlu dibuat sadar akan kebodohannya.

“Egois nggak sih kalau gue minta balikan ke Byungchan?”

Jinhyuk terdiam. Karena ia tahu, Byungchan tidak pernah serius saat mengatakan _‘putus’_ pada Seungwoo. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu hanya perlu Seungwoo untuk bilang maaf langsung padanya. Byungchan hanya ingin Seungwoo tahu kalau dirinya kecewa, paham dengan sakit hatinya. Jinhyuk bisa melihat sesayang apa sahabatnya itu pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Hanya rasanya tidak rela saja melihat seseorang yang selalu ia jaga senyumnya malah dibuat menangis. Jinhyuk juga merasakan sakit, meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Byungchan. _Atau malah lebih sakit dirinya?_

“Bang.” Jinhyuk menghela nafasnya, banyak sekali yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya ini. “Gue cuma mohon jangan bikin Byungchan sakit lebih dari ini.. gue sayang banget sama dia.”

Tapi Jinhyuk sadar kalau tidak semuanya bisa ia sampaikan, misalnya lanjutan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

_‘Lebih dari yang lo kira.‘_

*

Membuat janji dengan Byungchan menurut Jinhyuk memang segampang itu. Apalagi jika diiming-imingi dengan kalimat _‘gue traktir’_. Pemuda itu pasti langsung setuju tanpa berpikir dua kali. Jinhyuk pikir tugasnya sudah selesai sampai ketika Byungchan setuju atas ajakannya. Ia tidak berniat datang hanya untuk jadi _kambing congek_ diantara Byungchan dan Seungwoo. Namun, dering ponselnya di pukul tujuh lewat –dari Byungchan, membuat Jinhyuk panik seketika.

_“Jinhyuk lo dimana? Kok belum dateng? Gue sendirian disini.”_

“Lo sendi— tunggu bentar lagi, gue di jalan.”

Tanpa pikir panjang Jinhyuk langsung ganti pakaian seadanya. Seungwoo sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, membuat ia berfikir bagaimana kalau kejadian kemarin lusa terulang lagi. Byungchan tidak boleh sampai kecewa untuk kedua kali. Di perjalanan, Jinhyuk kembali menelepon Byungchan dan jawabannya pun masih sama. _“Jinhyuk dimana? lama banget sih.”_

_Sial_. Kalau sampai Seungwoo melewatkan lagi janjinya, Jinhyuk bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu main-main lagi dengan Byungchan. Jinhyuk terus-terusan mengumpat di dalam mobil. Selain karena emosi perihal Seungwoo, perjalanannya berkali-kali terhambat lampu merah, paling parah ketika sudah akan sampai jalanan malah semakin padat. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, berarti sudah satu jam Byungchan menunggu.

Begitu sampai _cafe_ , Jinhyuk buru-buru masuk. Ia ingat kalau reservasinya ada di lantai dua, jadi langsung saja ia lanjutkan larinya dari tempat parkiran menuju lantai dua –lumayan, kakinya langsung lemas setelah menginjak anak tangga terakhir.

Satu hal yang langsung mengalihkan atensinya, seseorang yang ia kenal berada di atas panggung kecil yang disediakan untuk hiburan. Pemuda itu –Seungwoo, melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu menggumamkan _‘thanks’_ tanpa bersuara. Beberapa saat setelahnya Jinhyuk bisa melihat bagaimana Seungwoo –dengan mikrofon di genggamannya, berhasil mengambil hati Byungchan, _lagi_. Jinhyuk tidak begitu familiar dengan lagunya untuk langsung menikmati. Namun, Byungchan yang kira-kira berada sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri –dengan ekspresi begitu terpukau, membuatnya ingin berbalik badan saja.

“Jinhyuk kan?”

Jinhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Otaknya mulai memproses memori yang mulai terkumpul akan sosok di dekatnya –yang baru saja memanggil namanya. “Wooseok?”

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum, sebelum mengangguk pelan. Wooseok, teman kuliah Byungchan. Pernah dikenalkan padanya beberapa bulan lalu, saat kantor mereka mengadakan acara di tempat yang sama. Tanpa banyak berpikir Jinhyuk langsung duduk di depan Wooseok –yang terlihat hanya sendirian. Jinhyuk bingung ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan minuman miliknya padanya.

“Minum aja. Kayaknya lo abis lari-lari.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum canggung, namun tanpa gengsi sama sekali langsung ia minum jus— _stroberi?_ yang Wooseok sodorkan padanya.

“Nggak jadi nemuin Byungchan?”

_‘Uhuk’_

_Sial._ Jinhyuk menghentikan tegukannya pada minuman yang hampir ia habiskan, batuknya tidak kunjung berhenti. Jinhyuk tersenyum dengan canggung –lagi, sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja ketika Wooseok melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

“Bukan gue kok yang ditunggu Byungchan.”

*

Malam itu Seungwoo terbangun dengan rasa pening luar biasa. Tubuhnya juga terasa sangat tidak nyaman karena pakaian yang ia kenakan. _Tunggu_ , ia masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya hari ini. Dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, Seungwoo mencoba untuk duduk. Ketika melihat jam tangan -yang masih ia kenakan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat beberapa menit. Dirogohnya saku celana yang ia kenakan, namun ponsel miliknya tidak ada disana. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada nakas di sisi kanan tempat tidur, ternyata ia sempat men- _charge_ benda persegi panjang itu.

Seungwoo kini duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur, mengambil ponselnya yang ada di nakas. Jantungnya seketika berpacu dengan sangat kencang melihat jumlah notifikasi yang tertera di layar ponsel.

_Ia punya janji dengan Byungchan._

Seungwoo sama sekali tidak memedulikan rasa pening yang datang lagi ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri -mengambil kunci mobil, apalagi peduli akan penampilannya. Seungwoo hanya langsung menuju tempat parkir setelah keluar dari unit apartemennya. Tidak ada kata santai ketika saat ini ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Byungchan di luar sana.

Restoran tempat janjiannya dengan Byungchan tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Setidaknya butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit dari apartemennya untuk sampai kesana. Seungwoo membuka ponselnya. Ada dua puluh empat panggilan tidak terjawab, juga puluhan pesan dari Byungchan.

_Aku udah sampe._ 19.04

_Seungwoo dimana?_ 19.41

_Missed Call_ 19.58

_Kamu nggak lupa kan?_ 20.50

_Kamu beneran lupa ya?_ 21.13

_Seungwoo, kamu sibuk?_ 21.47

_Masih lama kok restorannya tutup, aku masih disini._ 22.00

Setelahnya Byungchan hanya mengirimkan pesan berupa _‘P’_ juga tanda _missed call_ yang tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya.

_Restorannya udah tutup, aku tunggu kamu di halte depan._ 23.01

_Dingin, aku nggak bawa jaket._ 23.16

Seungwoo menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan halte dekat restoran. Ia turun dari mobilnya, namun tidak ada siapapun di jalan sekitarnya untuk bisa ditanyai. Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Byungchan membuat Seungwoo semakin khawatir. Pesan itu dikirimkan pukul 23.16, yang berarti kekasihnya itu masih ada tempat ini lima belas menit yang lalu. Seungwoo sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Byungchan, namun tidak ada satupun yang pemuda itu angkat.

Seungwoo kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Sekali lagi ia coba menghubungi Byungchan. Demi apapun, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Byungchan, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

“Sayang, Byungchan, kamu dimana?”

Byungchan mengangkat teleponnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Seungwoo tahu Byungchan sedang menangis saat ini, karena meskipun samar ia bisa mendengar suara deru nafas yang sengaja ditahan.

_“Kamu pulang aja. Aku udah di taksi.”_

“Byungchan, maaf—“

_“Jangan temuin aku lagi. Aku nggak bisa lagi..”_

Pikiran Seungwoo seketika _blank_. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Byungchan? Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab suara Byungchan yang terdengar begitu serak, bahkan sampai terdengar suara tanda panggilan diakhiri.

Malam itu semuanya kacau –dirinya, perasaannya.

*

Esoknya Seungwoo datang ke rumah sakit tidak sepagi biasanya. Sepanjang malam –atau sebenarnya sudah pagi, ia terjaga. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Byungchan. Pagi ini nomor Byungchan tidak aktif, berkali-kali ia hubungi pun hanya terdengar jawaban dari operator. Kalau sudah begini, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia minta tolong adalah Jinhyuk –teman sekantor sekaligus sahabat Byungchan.

Ketika Jinhyuk mengangkat teleponnya dengan intonasi berbeda, Seungwoo langsung tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang berbohong –membuatnya jadi sedikit lebih lega. Ia tahu Byungchan berada disana.

“Lagi nggak baik-baik aja ya dia? Tolong ajak sarapan dulu ya Hyuk, pasti anaknya belum makan dari semalem. Nanti biar gue aja yang hubungin lo lagi.”

Seungwoo tidak bisa bersyukur lebih dari ini. Setidaknya, bersama Jinhyuk Byungchan aman.

Jadwal Seungwoo berakhir pukul tujuh malam. Hari ini ia tidak perlu menggantikan seniornya untuk jaga UGD, pasien yang datang pun jumlahnya masih tergolong normal. Meskipun begitu, Seungwoo merasa lelah sekali. Dirinya sudah biasa tidak tidur, namun tidak dengan perasaan kacau seperti ini. Pesan singkat atau suara Byungchan yang meneleponnya di waktu istirahat biasanya yang jadi penghibur. Namun hari ini tidak ada notifikasi dari Byungchan sama sekali.

Setelahnya, Seungwoo tidak langsung menuju apartemennya. Apartemen Jinhyuk yang kini jadi tujuan. Mungkin Seungwoo frustasi -dirinya butuh Byungchan, dan ia perlu Jinhyuk agar bisa bertemu dengan Byungchan lagi.

Seungwoo mengakui kalau dirinya bodoh. Namun marahnya Jinhyuk malam ini membuatnya mengerti kalau selain bodoh ia juga keterlaluan. Selama ini, ia hanya melihat Byungchan sebagai kekasih yang pengertian tanpa pernah mempertimbangkan apa yang benar-benar Byungchan rasakan. Memori ketika berkali-kali ia membatalkan janji dengan alasan pekerjaan jadi memenuhi kepalanya. Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari kalau hal yang ia pikir _wajar_ ternyata menyakiti Byungchan.

“Egois nggak sih kalau gue minta balikan ke Byungchan?”

Seungwoo berujar tanpa sadar. Mungkin ia mengatakannya dengan cukup keras, karena setelahnya Jinhyuk malah memberikan jawaban yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

“Gue cuma mohon jangan bikin Byungchan sakit lebih dari ini.. gue sayang banget sama dia.”

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia benar-benar kehilangan Byungchan kali ini?

Pikiran akan perginya Byungchan dari hidupnya benar-benar membuat Seungwoo ketakutan setengah mati. Tidak pernah ada satu pun hari tanpa Byungchan dipikirannya. Ia seyakin itu bahwa Byungchan akan selalu bersamanya, _apapun yang terjadi_. Namun kalau memikirkan sebesar apa kesalahannya pada pemuda manis itu, rasanya jadi tidak adil. Sebesar apapun keinginannya agar bisa terus bersama Byungchan, kebahagiaan Byungchan tetap yang terpenting. Mungkin Seungwoo harus belajar pelan-pelan untuk melepaskan, sebelum ia menyakiti Byungchan lebih dari ini.

Byungchan hanya perlu tahu bahwa Seungwoo tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya, _sama sekali_.

*

Seungwoo merasa jika hubungannya dengan Byungchan benar-benar sedang diuji.

Jadwalnya hari ini harusnya berakhir pukul empat tiga puluh sore, namun masih ada sekitar lima pasien yang menunggu diluar. Kebanyakan pasien hari ini adalah anak-anak, tentu saja membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu dibandingkan dengan pasien dewasa, karena _berbagai hal_. Bagaimanapun situasinya, prioritas utama Seungwoo ketika di rumah sakit adalah pasiennya. Mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela, waktunya lah yang harus dikorbankan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit ketika pasien terakhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Seungwoo keluar ruang praktek disambut dengan senyuman _penuh arti_ dari seniornya, tidak perlu bertanya pun ia langsung tahu apa maksud dari senyum tersebut.

“Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, dok. Saya nggak bisa gantiin anda jaga UGD hari ini. Saya punya urusan penting banget. Permisi.”

Benar kata Jinhyuk, mungkin selama ini dirinya terlalu _tidak enakan_. Harusnya langsung ia tolak saja seperti barusan. Bisa-bisanya juga ia tidak sadar kalau selama ini dirinya dimanfaatkan. Lagian ini bukan seperti Seungwoo tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan dengan baik. Di tempat ini, ia selalu berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin. Byungchan juga tahu akan hal itu, makanya pemuda manis itu tidak banyak berkomentar tentang dirinya yang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk diberikan. Bodohnya, Seungwoo malah memberikan waktu yang jelas-jelas _terbatas_ itu pada yang tidak seharusnya.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam bagi Seungwoo untuk bisa sampai ke apartemennya. Jalanan ketika sore hari tidak pernah menguntungkan untuk mereka yang sedang terburu-buru. Sesampainya di apartemen, Seungwoo langsung bersiap-siap untuk menemui Byungchan.

Jantungnya berdegub dengan sangat kencang.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat dengan kencan pertamanya dengan Byungchan, padahal ini bukan kencan sama sekali. Seungwoo hanya berniat untuk meminta maaf atas semua hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan. Mungkin saja setelah ini Byungchan tidak lagi ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisa saja, siapa yang tahu?

Baru saja Seungwoo merasa semuanya terasa lebih lancar, kebodohan lainnya malah terjadi lagi. Seungwoo lupa membawa ponselnya, dan baru sadar ketika ia sudah terjebak macet. Rute perjalanan yang ia ambil mungkin jadi pilihan banyak orang malam ini, sial sekali. Sudah lewat dari pukul tujuh namun mobilnya tidak kunjung bergerak. Seungwoo cemas sekali. Kalau ia membawa ponsel, pasti sudah minta tolong Jinhyuk untuk mengulur waktu. Kalau sampai dirinya tidak bisa menepati janji pada Jinhyuk untuk tidak menyakiti Byungchan _lagi_ , ia benar-benar rela dipukuli saja oleh Jinhyuk.

Suara klakson dari belakang mobil membuat Seungwoo sadar dari lamunannya. Ia masih berada di jalan menuju tempat Byungchan berada, _ini bukan seperti dunianya sudah berakhir_. Seungwoo tidak boleh menyerah secepat itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemui Byungchan terlebih dahulu.

Seungwoo bersumpah jantungnya seperti akan meledak ketika mobilnya sampai di tempat parkir –sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari janjinya. Ia menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum masuk ke dalam, anggap saja _one last chance_. Beruntung, ia langsung bertemu dengan Seungsik –kenalan Seungwoo, yang punya _cafe_ ini.

“Anjir lama banget lo, mana nggak bisa dihubungin.” Kesal Seungsik.

“ _Sorry_ nggak bisa ngabarin kalo gue kena macet, hape gue ketinggalan.”

“Yaudah buruan, langsung aja ke atas.”

Seungwoo memeluk Seungsik sekilas. “Gue utang budi, Sik.”

Seungwoo langsung naik ke lantai dua lewat jalan khusus _staff_ dan langsung diminta naik ke atas panggung oleh MC -mungkin Seungsik sudah lebih dahulu memberitahu. Sekali lagi, sebelum naik ke atas panggung, Seungwoo menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat Byungchan dengan ponsel di tangannya –menghubungi seseorang dengan wajah seperti hampir menangis.

“Selamat malam, semuanya.”

Meskipun dalam hati Seungwoo merutuki sapaannya yang sama sekali tidak elit, namun tatapan kaget Byungchan yang kini tertuju padanya membuatnya lupa akan hal tersebut.

Seungwoo tersenyum, namun Byungchan sama sekali tidak membalasnya.

“Sebelum mulai, saya mau bilang kalau mungkin suara saya nggak sebagus yang punya tempat ini, ataupun penyanyi yang biasa manggung disini. Saya berdiri disini karena ada yang harus saya bilang ke seseorang, yang selalu saya syukuri keberadaannya, meskipun saya belum pernah bilang langsung ke dia. Dia, bisa dibilang adalah alasan saya bisa melalui semuanya setiap hari, sumber energi, obat lelah saya—”

Seungwoo menjeda perkataannya, sebelum memandang satu-satunya sosok yang saat ini malah mengabaikan eksistensinya.

”—Byungchan, maaf udah banyak buat kamu ngelewatin hari yang berat. Makasih untuk pengertiannya selama ini. _I hope you know how grateful I am to have you by my side. And.. this is for you._ ”

[[ _Listen to 'I Think About You'_ ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1y0Lfn8fLQ)

Setelah tampil, Seungwoo langsung dibuat panik karena Byungchan yang malah menangis. Apalagi seluruh perhatian jadi menuju padanya yang memeluk Byungchan.

Malam itu, tidak ada kata perpisahan –yang ia kira akan keluar dari bibir Byungchan. Ketika gantian Byungchan yang memeluknya, yang ia dengar malah gumaman tentang serindu apa pemuda manis itu padanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
